Revelations
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Sequel to Heroes.  Buffy, Angel, Faith, and Spike are on a journey to find a cure for Spike.  A new hellmouth, new trouble from W&H, and new relationships.  BAFS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the sequel to Heroes. I apologize for the title, my muse refuses to do titles. She insists that I need to contribute something other than typing! lol!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Angel or Buffy. Do you really think I would spend my days slaving in an office if I did? lol!**

"Well, excuse me for saving your life, Peaches!" Spike stopped and glared at Angel. "You're tellin' me that you didn't want me pulling that demon off you? Cuz I could have just let him run you through with his sword!"

Angel glared back. "I wouldn't have needed your help in the first place, if you hadn't knocked me down in your haste to beat me to the fight!"

"Well, maybe you just need to be a little more careful, you big ponce!"

Buffy caught Faith's eye and the two just shrugged. They had been here for 3 days, and it was the same every day. They would get a lead, follow it, find a nest of vamps or demons, fight. Then Angel and Spike would bicker. It was kind of cute, when it didn't drive you crazy. Buffy knew they had come to a mutual understanding, if not respect for each other, though neither was willing to admit it. She doubted they ever would.

Spike and Faith, on the other hand...well, that was different. Buffy would sometimes catch him watching Faith, a longing in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She had tried to talk to Faith about it, but everytime Buffy mentioned Spike's name, she'd change the subject.

Angel unlocked the front door of the house they had rented, and they followed him inside. It was late, and they were all tired. Faith immediately made her way to her room, and Spike, after staring after her for a moment, went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Angel took Buffy's hand and led her upstairs to the small room they shared. "Good night, Spike." He barely acknowledged her words, and she sighed.

No sooner did the door shut behind them, then Angel pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. 8 days. He'd been human for 8 days, but she still thrilled in hearing that wonderful sound.

He felt her sigh, and he pulled back, smiling down at her. "What?"

She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too" he whispered, before his mouth came down on hers. Desire immediately coursed through her body, and she pulled him over to the bed. They undressed quickly and lay down on the bed, losing themselves in loving each other.

Later, they lay in bed, bodies entwined, content just to lie in each others arms. Buffy sighed and snuggled up closer to him, feeling the heat of his body next to hers. "3 days, and we're still no closer to an answer."

He absently stroked her hair. "Well, at least we know Willow's sources were right. There's definately a hellmouth here."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "True. I think we might have to send for the slayers, though. It's pretty bad here already."

He took a deep breath. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Maybe we should call Giles, get him to do some research..."

"No!" Buffy sat up indignantly. "I told you, I don't want to talk to him! After he refused to come to LA with me to help you, and what you told me about when you asked for help for Fred..."

"Buffy." He pulled her back down to him. "He's been through a lot. You need to forgive him."

She shook her head angrily. "He hasn't asked for it, and he certainly hasn't earned it."

"But.."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Angel."

He heard the tone of her voice, and knew it was useless to argue, at least right now. He tightened his arms around her. "Well, anyway, I hope we find this damn Mohra demon soon, cuz Spike's gonna drive me crazy!" He felt her smile against his chest. "What?"

She moved away from him, propping her head on her hand, and looked at him. "Admit it. You're actually having fun!"

"With Spike?!" His voice was indignant. "You're crazy! I can barely stand him!"

She couldn't contain her laughter. "I think it's sweet."

"Sweet?!" He growled and grabbed her, pulling her towards him and captured her lips with his. Her amusement turned to desire as he caressed her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as his mouth moved to her throat, kissing her scar. "Angel" she whispered, and he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Now, what was it you were trying to say?"

Confusion filled her eyes. "What?"

He smiled and leaned back down to kiss her again. "That's what I thought."

BBB

Spike sat the empty bottle on the table and sighed. What the hell was he doing here? Here on some wild goose chase to find a demon to make him human. Who was he kidding? They weren't going to find the damn demon, and even if they did, what then? He's human, and then what? He wouldn't be able to fight, at least not like he could now. What would he be good for? And why did he even seem to care?

Faith. That's why. He was doing this for her. And that was the craziest thing of all, cuz she sure as hell didn't care.

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He had tried. Really tried to get her out of his head, but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her. God, he sounded pathetic. If he wasn't careful, he WAS gonna turn into Angel, brooding and moping over some girl, some slayer!

Soft footsteps on the stairs pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Spike."

"Hello, pet."

Buffy pulled out a chair, and sat down across from him. "It's four in the morning, Spike. Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"I could say the same to you, luv." He smiled at her. "Because I really doubt you two have been up there 'sleeping'."

She shook her head. "Spike..." She took a deep breath. "You should tell her how you feel."

He stared at the bottle in front of him. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy sighed. "Look, Spike..."

"She doesn't care about me. I was an idiot to think that maybe she could."

Buffy reached over and took his hand. "I think you're wrong." He looked up, and she saw a trace of hope in his eyes. "She's scared. I think she feels more than she realizes, and it's really throwing her."

He shook his head and stood up. "Well, I think I'm gonna take your advice, pet, and get to bed."

She watched him go, feeling sad. The funny thing was, now that she knew about Faith and Spike, she really thought they were perfect for each other. The problem was how to make them see it, too.

**Okay, you know what to do! Next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's a nice long chapter, since it's been a little while since I posted. **

**L.A.**

Connor ducked the axe the vampire swung at his head, then threw a punch, sending the vamp flying across the alley. He turned, raising the stake in his hand, and dusted the one creeping up behind him. Picking up the axe the first one had dropped, he threw it, severing the demon's head as he lay on the ground.

He stood there, adreneline pumping through his body, his mind racing. He had been attacked three times, just on his way to the Hyperion tonight. Things were definately getting back to normal here in the City of Angels.

Hearing a slight noise behind him, he turned, just in time to see another vamp, running towards him. Lifting his stake, he was poised to throw it, when, suddenly the vamp turned to dust.

Connor looked up into the eyes of a tall girl, no more than sixteen. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her green eyes stared at him with an intensity he had rarely seen, except in the eyes of a slayer.

She looked him up and down, as if searching for injuries. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, then realized he was still holding the stake. He lowered his arm. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled. "You're a slayer."

She nodded slightly. "And you're...I'm not sure what you are."

Connor slipped the stake into his back pocket, then stepped forward. "I'm Connor." He held out his hand, and she looked at it a moment, as if not sure what to do, then she took it hesitantly.

"I'm Jess." She paused for a moment, then cocked her head. "Conner? You're Angel's son."

"Uh, yeah." He thought for a moment, letting the words sink in. Angel's son. It was still weird, thinking about it. All his life, or what he thought was his life, he thought he was just a normal kid, with normal parents, then bang. His life turned upside down. He discovered he had supernatural powers, demons and monsters were real, his parents weren't really his parents. He was the miracle child of two vampires, stolen from his real father, lied to, brought up in a hell dimension, then lied to again, and tricked into trying to kill his own father.

He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. It was no use to dwell on it now. He noticed Jess was looking at him, an odd expression on her face. "Sorry. It's just..." He changed the subject. "How do you know Angel?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a slayer. You know. One of the chosen."

"Well, yeah, but I never saw you at the hotel. You are staying at the hotel, right? One of the slayers Buffy and Faith brought to help?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but I was...injured." Her expression changed, became sad. "I was one of the lucky ones, though. I made it." As quickly as the change had come, it was gone, and the intensity was back in her piercing green eyes. "Willow finally let me out of my room two days ago."

He searched her face. "Should you really be out patrolling already?"

Her eyes glittered. "I'm perfectly fine!" He held her gaze for a moment, then she finally lowered her eyes and sighed. "I wasn't out patrolling, I just...needed some air."

"So they don't know you're gone."

"I'm a slayer. I can take care of myself."

He looked at the pile of dust. "Yeah, I can see that." He reached out to take her arm. "Care to take me back to the hotel? I need to see Gunn."

Again she hesitated, then took his hand, and turned toward the hotel.

BBB

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe we should call Buffy and Angel, let them know what's going on." Xander was sitting in Angel's offfice at the hotel. Willow sat behind the desk, across from him.

"What would be the point, Xander?" She shook her head. "They can't do anything about it, and besides, we don't even know what's going on." She shrugged. "What could we tell them? Vampire attacks? Demon nests? That's normal here, Xander!" 

Xander stood up. "Yeah, but ever since the apocolypse, it's been quiet. Now, all of a sudden, it's crazier than ever!" He started pacing the floor. "There's definately something going on."

Willow sighed. "I know. Look, Gunn and Ilyira are taking care of it. They've been taking the slayers out on patrol." She rubbed a hand over her face. "Just give them a little more time, Xander. It's not like they're on vacation, anyway. There's a hellmouth there, and they've been fighting everyday."

"I know. It's just...well, I'm with Dawn. Eve disappearing really bugs me." He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "She's evil. You just know she's up to no good."

"I know, but.." She stopped as she saw Jess walking through the lobby, with Connor. She stood up and made her way out of the office, Xander close on her heels.

"Jess! Please tell me you weren't out patrolling!"

The girl turned to face her, a defiant expression in her eyes. "Look, Willow, I'm perfectly fine! I'm a slayer, for goodness sake, we heal fast, you know that!"

Willows face softened as she looked at the young slayer. "I know, Jess. It's just..."

Tears sprang to Jess' eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "I'm fine! I'm not a child, Willow!" She turned and ran for the stairs.

Connor stared after her, until she disappeared, then turned to Willow and Xander. "What's going on? She's right, you know, she is a slayer, and her reflexes are fine. She took out a vamp that..."

Willow shook her head. "It's not that, Connor. I'm not worried about her physically, just emotionally." She took a deep breath, trying to fight back tears. "Her...sister was one of the slayers that didn't make it."

"Sister?" Connor looked at her inredulously. "Two slayers in one family?"

Willow nodded. "I know, it's very unusual, but..." She shrugged. "Anyway, she tries to act tough, but I know she's hurting."

"So, anyway. What are you doing here, Connor?" Xander looked at him. "I thought you were supposed to be in college.

"I am. Was. Yesterday was the last day." He looked around. "I thought maybe you could use some help, seeing that Angel and the others took off."

Willow smiled. "We can always use help." She turned back to Xander. "Give it a another week, Xander. Then I'll call them."

BBB

**OHIO**

Spike's heart twisted as he watched Faith from across the crowded room. Laying her hand on the creeps arm, laughing at some stupid joke. It was pure torture, but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away.

Logically, he knew it was all an act. First of all, the ponce was a vampire. Angel had decided they should try and get some information about the activity here, with the hellmouth, and the rumors of the Mohra demon. Spike knew it was a good idea, they needed to see what they were up against, but he didn't have to like it. Especially since Buffy had decided that she and Angel were too well known to show their faces. Which left him. And Faith.

Spike downed the rest of his drink, and sat the glass on the counter. She had barely spoken to him on the way here, had kept her distance. He didn't know what she was so afraid of. He knew he hadn't been lying when he said she had feelings for him, the proof was in the way she avoided him, avoided being alone with him. He didn't know how much more he could take.

He watched her stand up, taking the pouf's hand and leading him toward the exit. This was it. He threw some money down on the bar and stood, never noticing the tall blonde brushing up next to him. "Hey, handsome. You're not leaving, are you?"

Spike glanced at her, then turned back to the door. "Guess I am, pet." He started to walk away, but she put a hand on his arm to stop his progress.

Running a hand not so discreetly down his chest, she leaned closer. "If you stay, I'll make it worth your while."

"Sorry, not interested." He pulled away from her, heading toward the exit. He didn't notice the look she gave him, didn't notice anything but the fact that Faith was nowhere to be seen. He pushed open the door, and practically ran out into the night.

Glancing around, he only saw darkness. _'Bloody hell, now what?'_ He strained to listen, using his keen vampire senses. He heard a sound to his left. Turning, he made his way down the street, ducking into the alleyway beside the club.

Taking in the scene before him, he quickly put on his game face, jumping into the action.

Faith was surrounded by eight, very angry vampires. She hadn't sensed the trap until it was too late. Backing up against the wall, she pulled out her stake, mentally preparing herself for the battle. She stepped forward, then saw a blur out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly, two of the vamps were turned to dust.

She smiled. Spike to the rescue. Lunging forward, she delivered punches and kicks without thinking, her slayer senses kicking in, timing everything perfectly.

A few minutes later, all but one vamp was dispatched. Spike straightened up, casting a glance in Faith's direction. The vamp was slowly circling her. She raised her stake, then, feeling Spike's eyes on her, quickly glanced his way. It was all the time the demon needed.

Sending a vicious kick at her abdomen, he caught her off guard, sending her flying into the brick wall of the club. With a roar, Spike raced forward, tackling the vampire, then killing the demon with one viscious twist of his neck. Jumping up, he raced to Faith, who was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Faith!" He rolled her over, relief flooding through him as he realized she was breathing, just unconcious. Running his fingers lightly down her cheek, he whispered softly to her. "Come on, luv. Open your eyes for me."

When he got no response, he picked her up in his arms, walking swiftly down the alley, heading for home.

BBB

Faith heard the voice saying her name, and she sighed, opening her eyes slowly. She was lying on her bed, and someone was standing over her, gently stroking her hair. "Spike?"

Spike breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken quite a while for her to wake up, and he had started to get very worried. "Welcome back, luv."

She raised her hand to her head, wincing as she felt the lump there. "What happened?"

"Just a little knock on the head, that's all." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just...a little hazy." Trying to collect her thoughts, she slowly became aware of his hands, gently caressing her cheek, stroking her hair. "Spike..."

He gazed down into her eyes, and the emotion in them took his breath away. Slowly, he leaned down, and lightly brushed her lips with his.

Faith closed her eyes, delighting in the sensations his kiss erupted in her body. Not the fiery passion, the burning need they had given in to before, just a sweet, gentle feeling, a longing. A sense of peace.

He pulled away from her mouth, planting soft, feather light kisses on her cheek, then moving slowly down her neck. She sighed, reaching up to run her fingers lightly through his hair.

Spike heard the sigh. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. He saw the doubt, the fear. He knew he couldn't push, she'd come to him when she was ready. Reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, he smiled down at her. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

He stood up, giving her a lingering glance, then turned and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

**I know, no BA, but I did give you some FS fluff, right?! As always, I live for reviews, so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am SO, SO sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really busy, I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the only one I've got! But anywhoo, I won't be able to update again for a few weeks, only because I'm going on vacation, but I'll have lots of time to write, so I'll have a lot to post when I get back!**

**And again, thanks for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

Faith was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Angel walked in the next morning. He sat down across the table from her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "Five by five."

"Spike said you were out for quite awhile."

"I'm fine, Angel." She stood up and took her coffee mug to the sink. "I didn't need a rescuer, and I don't need a babysitter."

He turned around, but her back was to him, and she was staring out the window, lost in thought. "So then, what happened?"

"I just got caught off guard. It won't happen again."

"Faith..."

She turned to face him. "Look, none of it would have happened in the first place if you hadn't sent Spike with me!"

Angel stood up. "I thought that he helped with..."

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't have been..." Her voice trailed off.

He looked at her expectantly. "Wouldn't have been what, Faith?"

She shook her head. "Forget it." She made her way into the living room.

Angel followed her. "What are you so afraid of?"

She spun around, anger flashing in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of anything!" Her anger faded almost as quickly as it had come, and she dropped down onto the sofa. Angel stood above her, silent. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

She decided to change the subject. "I did learn a few things about the hellmouth, though."

Angel sat down beside her, accepting the fact that she just wasn't going to talk to him about Spike. "So, what did you hear?"

"Apparently there's a new force in town, they call him 'The Phoenix'. Seems he came here a few months ago, kinda took over, gathered all the vamps together." She paused for effect. "And, he brought his very own warrier with him."

"The Mohra demon." Angel sat back.

She nodded. "I'd bet on it."

He looked thoughtful. "The Phoenix. Kind of full of himself, isn't he? Now we just need to figure out exactly what his plans are."

"Well, they're on to me now, so I guess we'll have to come up with another way to find out." She stood up to leave.

"Faith."

She looked down at him. "Yeah?" 

"You didn't ask for my advice, but I'm gonna give it to you anyway." She waited, not saying anything, and he took it as a good sign. "You've got to learn to forgive yourself. It took me a long time to figure that out."

"Angel..."

"Everyone deserves to be happy. Even people like us."

A small smile played across her face, just for a moment. "Thanks", she whispered, then turned and walked away.

BBB

"Well, what happened?" The man's voice was deceptively quiet, but the vamp heard the warning in his voice, and he cowered before him.

"It was the slayer."

The man's eyes narrowed, though they were hardly visible in the darkness. He wore a long, flowing black robe with a hood that covered his head, and most of his face. "Slayers are everywhere. Eight vampires against one girl?" He shook his head menacingly. "It should not have been a problem."

"But..."

"I will not tolerate excuses, demon."

The vamp's face paled more than it already was. He was afraid of what The Phoenix would do to him when he told him what he knew, but it would be worse if he left anything out. He took a deep breath, and gathered his courage. "It wasn't just a slayer, sir. And she wasn't alone."

The Phoenix's gaze locked on his. "**The **slayer? The chosen one?"

He nodded. "One of the two, sir."

"Damn!" He clenched his fists. This was not good news. "And her companion?"

"A vampire."

"Angelus!" The Phoenix turned and walked to the window.

The vampire shook his head. "No, not Angelus. Another vampire, helping the slayers."

The Phoenix spun around, his robe billowing. "Get out!"

"But..."

"Find out who this vampire is! If one slayer is here, the other must not be far behind!" He turned away again. "And if the slayers are here, Angelus will be also."

The vamp saw his chance and scrambled out, happy to get away without a stake through the heart, or at the very least, a severe beating. He had heard the anger in the man's voice when he spoke of the slayers, and Angelus. He didn't want that anger focused on him.

The Phoenix stared out into the dark night, his thoughts in turmoil. Closing his eyes, he thought of Angelus. His evil had been legendary, until he had been cursed with a soul and fallen in love with the slayer. He of course knew of the defeat of the master at their hands, and how the two chosen slayers had defeated the first, after empowering all the potentials.

It was time for them to be stopped, once and for all, and he would be the one to do it.

BBB

"Angel!" Buffy bolted up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Buffy?" Angel sat up, noticing her terrified expression. "What is it? What's wrong?" He reached over and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking, and she was desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Angel, thank God!" She clung to him, and he held her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, until he felt the shaking ease.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and saw the unshed tears gathered there. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"A man...dressed in black. He..." She stopped and took a breath. "He stabbed you, and left you in an alley! I...I couldn't save you, I tried, but I..."

"Buffy..."

"It was so real! It was like before, when I saw Drusilla stake you..."

"Shhh." He pulled her once more into his arms. "I'm fine, and it wasn't true, remember? Dru didn't kill me. It was just a dream."

"Yes, but..." Her words trailed off. "You're right." She closed her eyes, and lay down in his arms, thinking. He was right, Dru hadn't killed him. **She** had.

Angel held her for a long time, until she finally fell asleep, but he stayed awake, thinking. Her dreams weren't exactly predictions, but when she had them, it meant trouble. He tightened his arms around her. He was not going to let anything happen to her, or to himself. The Powers had given them a gift, and he was going to make damn sure that they both stayed alive long enough to enjoy it.

**Well, there you go! I hope it will tide you over till I get back! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, for anyone who is still reading this, I am SO SORRY it took so long for this chapter! I have had a lot happening in the last month, vacations, work, writing Bones fic, and MAJOR writer's block, but I think everything should be okay now!**

Faith sighed and sat up in bed. It was going to be another sleepless night. For the last week, she had tossed and turned, never getting more than two or three hours of sleep a night.

She tried to tell herself that it was just her head injury, that it wasn't because of Spike, but she knew better. Her head had healed in two days, and it wasn't bothering her anymore. If she was going to be honest with herself, she had to admit that she missed him. It was as simple as that.

She missed his touch, his kiss. Hell, she even missed his sarcastic comments. The question was, what was she going to do about it? And that was the problem; she didn't know. She had never been one to dwell on things, she wasn't going to start now.

Shaking her head, she slid out of bed and made her way down the hall to the living room.

"Can't sleep, luv?"

Faith gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as she spun around. "God, Spike, you scared the hell out of me!" She took a deep breath, willing her heartbeat to return to normal. "Don't you have anything better to do than to lurk around in the dark?!"

Spike shrugged. "I'm a vampire. It's pretty much what we do." As he spoke, he crossed the room and stood beside her, near enough to make her heart start jumping again. "Besides, you're a slayer. Shouldn't you have been able to tell I was here?"

"I..." She shook her head. His nearness was unnerving. She took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone, Spike." She tried to slip past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

It was as if a dam had burst, and all his anger and frustrations came crashing to the surface. "Oh no you're not." He pushed her against the wall, taking one wrist in each hand and pinning them against the wall beside her head. "We're gonna settle this once and for all, pet."

Faith couldn't think. He was pressed up against her, and her mind was reeling. "Watch it, blondie bear. Don't make me kick your ass!"

Spike's emotions were spinning out of control. He had to get through to her, to make her see that they needed each other. "Go ahead. At least you wouldn't be ignoring me!"

He watched as her eyes flashed with emotion, anger, pain, then, just briefly, sadness, before they were gone. In their place was emptiness, and his heart twisted. "Can't do it, can you?"

"Spike..."

"What? What do you want, Faith?"

She shook her head. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" He leaned toward her until his face was inches from hers. "Faith?" She had stopped struggling, not that she had been really trying to get away.

"I don't want to hurt you." It was meant as a threat, but the words came out as a whisper.

Her words broke his heart. "God, Faith..." He leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers.

Faith closed her eyes and let the sensations flow through her. It felt good, so good to just let go, to surrender to the desire that plagued her every waking moment. She needed this, needed him, more than she had known.

Spike felt her surrender, and he pulled back, looking down into her eyes. "Please," she whispered. He lowered his head and she moaned at the touch of his lips on her neck. Her head fell back, giving him better access as he kissed the sensitive skin, slowly moving up to nibble on her earlobe.

He released her arms, and they immediately wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Shivers ran through her body as his lips continued their path back down to her throat. The feelings coursing through her body were unlike anything she'd ever felt before. This wasn't just sex, he was making love to her, making her want him, making her love him.

His hands were under her shirt, caressing her skin, cupping her breasts, and she moaned again. Impatient to touch him, she tugged at his shirt, but he captured her wrists again, stopping her.

Letting out a ragged breath, he looked down into her eyes, clouded with desire. "Not yet, luv. I want this to be about you."

"Spike..."

He stopped her words with a kiss, then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed, and slowly undressed her. His hands stroked her body, and his lips continued the sensual assault until she was writhing on the bed, her body screaming for release. "Spike, please," she moaned.

Spike looked up into her eyes, darkened with desire. "Tell me what you want, luv."

"You," she whispered. "I want you inside me."

Spike groaned and nearly came at her words. Straightening up, he quickly undressed, then lay down beside her. Pulling her into his arms, his lips met hers in a soul shattering kiss. His hands caressed her body, and his fingers found her center, hot and wet and waiting for him. Slowly her rose up and slipped inside her.

Faith cried out as he entered her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He moved above her, slowly at first, and she moaned, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He increased his speed, and she matched his rythym, thrust for thrust, until her body shuddered at the force of her release.

Spike felt her tighten around him, heard her moans and cries as the orgasm ripped through, and lost all control. He had one coherent thought before he exploded inside her; it was a good thing his soul was bound to him, because this was pure happiness.

They lay in each others arms, bodies entwined, until sleep came to claim them. She stirred once, and he tightened his arms around her when she would've pulled away. After a moment, she relaxed in his embrace, and closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. 

BBB

"I'm worried about Faith." Buffy took Angel's hand as the made their way through the dark alley.

Angel squeezed her hand reassuringly. "She'll be okay. She's a slayer, she heals fast."

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant." He stopped, and she turned to him.

"She's pulling away, Angel. Like before."

He sighed. "I know."

She looked at him earnestly. "I thought maybe you could talk to her, she listens to you."

"I've tried, Buffy." He shook his head. "She won't talk to me."

"But..."

"Look, she's strong. She made it through this far."

It's just that we were finally beginning to build a friendship, and now..."

"I know." Reaching out, he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Look, don't worry. As much as I hate to admit it, Spike's good for her, and he'll turn her around." She looked away quickly, but not before he saw the smile spread across her face. "What?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing."

"You're not gonna give me that 'I'm fond of Spike' crap again, are you?"

"Nope." She managed to erase her smile, but on the inside, she was thrilled. She was beginning to think that Angel and Spike would be able to put aside their resentment for one another, and become, if not best friends, then close allies.

Angel was about to reply when they heard a faint scream. Turning as one, they ran down the street, turning a corner into another alley, just in time to see the Mohra demon lifting a vampire off the ground, one huge hand around his neck.

The vamp's hands were around the demon's wrist, trying to loosen it's grip. "I told you, I don't know where Angelus is! I didn't even know he was here!"

Buffy's blood ran cold, and her nightmare came rushing back to her. The dark alley, Angel, lying in a pool of blood. A shiver ran through her, and she moved closer to him. She had known Angel was in danger, this just proved it.

"What of the slayer?" The demon's voice was low and guttural. "What do you know?"

"Only what I told you! There's been talk of them patrolling, but I haven't seen them, I swear!"

The mohra demon growled and threw the vamp across the alley, as if he were a rag doll, then turning, he disappeared around the corner.

Angel turned to Buffy. "Come on." He started to follow.

"Angel..." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You heard what he said! They're looking for you!" Her pulse was racing, the fear reaching up to grab her. "It could be a trap!"

"We don't have time to argue!" He brushed his hand down her cheek reassuringly. "Look, I'll be okay." He shook off her arm and started off after the demon.

Buffy took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and followed him.

BBB

**Well, there you go, a little smut, a little excitement! lol! Thanks to everyone for being so patient, I was gonna make this a bit longer, but I didn't want you to wait anymore! The good news is I have about another half of a chapter written already, so I should be able to post soon!**

**Oh, and btw, please click on the little button and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first of all, I must apologize for the long delay in posting. I got distracted, and I really am sorry! This chapter is dedicated to jerseybones and redrider, who encouraged me, (that's the nice way to put it, lol!) to finish this. I love you both, and all my other readers, if you're still there….thanks so much!**

BBBBB

OHIO

Buffy's apprehension grew as she and Angel followed the demon down the dark alley. She wasn't afraid of the Mohra demon; she had defeated it before, but this time they needed it alive, needed it's blood to cure Spike. Then there was her dream.

She had a feeling that wherever the demon was going, they were finally going to meet the Phoenix, and she was equally sure that he was the man in her dreams.

They ran farther and farther, into the dark night, the only sound was their harsh breathing, and the soles of their shoes crunching on the gravel. Finally Angel stopped and motioned for Buffy to come closer. The two slowly slipped around a corner and watched as the Mohra demon opened a door to an abandoned warehouse and disappeared inside.

"Stay here." Angel whispered.

"Not on your life!" Buffy grabbed his arm as he tried to slip away.

Angel sighed. He knew that tone of voice...she was not going to let him go without her. "Okay, but stay behind me."

"Angel, I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Listen, Buffy, I know you can." He took a deep breath. "Look, call Faith and Spike. We need some backup. Tell them what's going on, and where we are."

"Angel, I'm not…" He squeezed her hand and was gone before she could finish the sentence.

"Damn!" She shook her head exasperatedly. "Stupid, crazy, reckless…" she muttered as she fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone.

BBBBB

Faith was pulled out of sleep by a loud ringing. Opening her eyes sleepily, she realized with a start that she wasn't alone. She was curled up beside Spike, his arms wrapped tight around her, and she had to admit that she had never felt more content.

Extracting herself reluctantly from his arms, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the cell phone lying there. "Hello?"

"Faith." Buffy's voice whispered from the phone.

"B? What's up?"

Buffy's mind didn't even register the contentment she heard in her sister slayer's voice. At the moment, all she could think of was Angel, and the danger he was in. "Faith, listen. We found the Phoenix. Get Spike, and get down here right now!"

Faith sat up, instantly wide awake at the panic she heard in Buffy's voice. "You found him?" She listened as Buffy rattled off hurriedly whispered directions, then flipped the phone shut.

She turned to Spike, who was now awake and looking at her, waiting for her to tell him what was going on. "Spike, we've got to go."

BBBBB

LA

Connor entered the lobby of the Hyperion, his eyes quickly scanning the room. Spying Gunn outside Angel's office, talking to Willow, he made his way towards them.

"I've had the slayers out for the past three nights, and I'm telling you, it's getting bad out there again. Mostly vamps, but tonight we found a bad ass demon that took a lot of chopping to kill. Wolfram and Hart is pissed."

Willow sighed. "I know, Gunn, and I've decided I need to call Buffy in the morning." She broke off as Connor stopped beside them.

Gunn turned. "Hey kid. Having any problems out there?"

Connor nodded. "You're right, Gunn. It's really starting to pick up." He turned to Willow. "I thought Buffy said that Cordelia told them that it would be awhile before Wolfram and Hart came back?"

Willow shrugged. "I guess they were wrong. Either that, or Cordelia doesn't really comprehend the meaning of 'awhile'." She turned back to Gunn. "Like I said, I'll talk to Buffy, then let you know what she says."

"Okay. I'm gonna make sure that Lily's okay. She got a nasty cut from that demon's claw." He walked away, heading towards the stairs.

"Do you really think Buffy and Angel are gonna come running back at the drop of a hat, Red?"

Willow smiled at the use of the nickname. She had only known Connor for a few weeks, but she was really beginning to like the kid. "I don't know, but maybe they'll have some advice for us. And besides, I'd kind of like to know how they're making out. I haven't heard from them in a few days."

"True." He looked away quickly, then, trying to sound nonchalant, asked, "So, where's Jess? Was she out with the other slayers?"

Willow smiled inwardly. Connor seemed very taken with the slayer, and he was at the hotel a lot more lately. "No, she didn't go out…I think she's in the courtyard."

"Oh, okay." He started walking toward the door. "Maybe I'll just say hi before I leave…"

Willow watched as he hurried out through the door, and she laughed, the first time she had really laughed in a long time.

Jess sensed his presence as soon as he entered the courtyard. Since she had met him three days ago, he had dropped by every day, to 'check in', as he said, but she knew he was coming to see her. Without turning, she spoke into the darkness. "Did Willow send you to check up on me?"

"No." Taking a deep breath, he walked toward her. "You know she's just worried about you."

Finally turning, she locked her gaze on his, and he stopped before he reached her. "Everybody's worried about me, but they don't need to be. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You don't have to convince me."

She sighed, then dropped her eyes. "Okay, kid, what do you want?"

"First of all, I was serious, and second of all…" He closed the distance between them. "I'm older than you, so don't call me kid."

She smiled slightly. "Technically, you were only born two and a half years ago, so…"

She laughed, and he was amazed at how she looked. Her eyes had lost that haunted look, if only for a moment.

She noticed him, watching her intently, a slight smile on his face. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just seem so…different."

"I'm just restless."

He held out his hand. "Come on, then."

She looked at him warily. "Where are we going?"

"We're going demon hunting." She smiled and took his hand. Pulling her towards the door, he continued. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood to kick a little ass."

BBBBB

**Okay, I hope that was worth the wait….and I already have the next chapter half done, and I promise that I will post very soon! Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
